The Cooper Couples
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: Sonny and Chad are loving Amanda for setting them up but it looks like Amanda is loving someone else. He's a Cooper. No, not Chad. So Sonny, Chad and the others try to bring Amanda and the other controversial Cooper together. Sequel to Quintuple Trouble.
1. Amanda has a diary?

Hey, sorry that I took so long to make this. My computer was busted and we had exams. But, here is my new story! THE COOPER COUPLES! Yes, it's a really dumb name but, whatever. I don't have anything else. But...IT'S CHRISTMAS VACATION! WHOOOOOOOOOO!

XOXO. Gabby :P

p.s I don't own anything

* * *

The Cooper Couples

Amanda's POV

I'm getting tired of this. Alright, alright, I know I'm the one who set my big sis and her overly-conceited boy-toy together but, seriously? They're FEEDING each other. Yes, it's sweet and all that other crap but, come on! Do they _have _to rub it in my face that I don't have a boyfriend? DO THEY HAVE TO?

"Awww!" Tawni's the most…happy because they're together. Don't get me wrong. They're perfect together but…Darn, Joel. WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DUMP ME?

"Uh, lovebirds?" They both turned to look at me. Well, so did Tawni and Nico. Those two are stuck by the hip ever since Nico asked her out. I mean, come on! It was ONE date! I didn't even call Joel after the date until Sonny and Alicia forced me to call him.

"Oh. Okay. You guys, I'll just, uh, go home. I think I'm coming down with a fever."

"You look fine to me. Well, as fine as you can be. I mean, leggings with flip flops? Please." Gee, thanks, Tawni.

"Whatever, Barbie."

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

I decided to write in my diary. Yes, I have a diary. Got a problem with that?

_Dear…Journal-thingy,_

_I officially HATE Joel Santiago. Yup, I hate "my itty bitty Joey". Bleh. I must have been high when I called him that. Anyways, men suck. Hard. He's like a mini-Tiger Woods. No offense to Tiger, of course. I love golf. But cheat on your girlfriend of five…days. Yeah, only five days. He's _that _afraid of commitment. I caught him slithering his tongue inside of Rachel-something inside a closet. A CLOSET! Only God knows what the heck wouldda happened if Marshall didn't need a mop because he pissed himself when he met his "lady-friend". I wanted to hit him with Zora's bat but I got back at him when I wrote him a song. Here it is:_

I am done

Smoking gun

We've lost it all

The love is gone

She has won

Now it's no fun

We've lost it all

The love is gone

And…We had magic

And this is tragic

You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected

And somehow you left me neglected

We've found our lives been changed

Babe, you lost me

And we tried

Oh how we cried

We lost ourselves

The love has died

And though we cried

We can't deny

We're left as shells

We lost the fight

And…We had magic

And this is tragic

You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected

And somehow you left me neglected

We've found our lives been changed

Babe, you lost me

Now, I know you're sorry

And we were sweet

But you chose lust when you deceived me

And you'll regret it

But it's too late

How can I ever trust you again?

And…We had magic

And this is tragic

You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected

And somehow you left me neglected

We've found our lives been changed

Babe, you lost me

I feel like our world's been infected

And somehow you left me neglected

We've found our lives been changed

Babe, you lost me

_There. That took me all day. And half of it was writing it in this diary. I sang it in his run-down dressing room that his daddy-director-hot-shot gave him for kicks. Dummy. Well, I better go. Sonny'll go psycho if I don't come home like I said. She'll think I ran off with some hobo._

_Luv ya lots, _

_Manda_

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Turns out Sonny did go psycho-bitch on me. Mind my language. Today was rough. Wait. What the-? SOMEONE READ MY DIARY! THEY WEREN'T SMART ENOUGH TO CLOSE IT!

"GAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"AMANDA! STOP SCREAMING!"

"SHUT IT, AARON!"

Dumb brother. Doesn't he know I could possibly be publically humiliated? Okay, I just wrote there that Joel was a dumb-ass jerk. But _only_ the part I showed…Help.


	2. Ashley takes over

Hey! So I got three reviews! Hopefully you guys'll give me more so I can finish this quicker. I want five to ten reviews please! It's okay if you guys don't give me that much reviews, but, hey, I'm only asking this to make this story go quicker and I can go relax. UGH! MY BACK IS KILLING ME!

Peace,

*G*A*B*B*Y*

* * *

You all know I don't know anything, stop rubbing it in my face.

The Cooper Couples

ASHLEY'S POV

So now, me and the girls are trying to set Amanda and Chase up. Wait, me, the girls and Chad. I always forget that he's here. The guy's creepy.

I was the one who read Amanda's diary. I didn't have anything else to do. I skipped all dumb stuff abut how she _looooovvvees _Joel. Ugh. Amanda, who cares? I wanted to set them up so she'll FINALLY shut up about 'Joel the Jackass' dumping her. She's all "I can't believe Joey dumped me" and blah, blah, blabbity, blah, blah. She's all depressed on me and it's totally killing my vibe! I wanted to show you guys how totally lame she is when she's writing mush about her little Joey-kins. Blegh. Love-sick-sicko.

_Dear Journal,_

_I had the best time with Joey! I picked out this dress that's…_

SKIPPING!

…_And took me to this little diner that's soooo COOL! Sure, there were like, old people that kept staring at us but it was pretty sweet…in general. Whatever. As long as I'm with him, I'm happily content. I never noticed that his eyes were so…dark and…deep. I could get lost in them and never ask for directions because I want to stay inside those deep waters of Joey-ness. Sigh. _

Puh-THETIC. I can't believe we're related. Deep waters of Joey-ness? SERIOUSLY? Almost feel bad for her…Almost. I mean, she chose the guy. Who'd be dumb enough to date a guy with a tattoo of a woman's butt and the icon-thingy of Playboy. Okay, okay, I'm exaggerating. I actually have no idea if Joel has a tattoo...Anyways! ON WITH THE DIARY!

…_The only downside of the evening was that the skank of a waitress flirted with Joey! MY JOEY! Yeah, right, lady. My Joey has good taste. I mean, he picked me, didn't he?_

No, my dear sister. Your ex has bad taste. He's a hunk and you're…decently almost average…I mean that in the nicest way possible.

…_Man, next time I see that slut I'm gonna punch her fake nose in! She's like…forty. Joey doesn't do cougars. And Amanda doesn't do pedophiles so, Max (A dude who keeps asking me out even though he's like, A HUNDRED!), back off. Where was I? Oh yeah. My date! So, then he took me to a…_

Blah, blah, blah. I'm tired. Now, Amanda's entries about Chase…

_Dear Journal, _

_I met a guy today. His name's Chase something. I don't know his last name. He's MAJOR cute! Like, George Clooney cute. Or Chad Crawford cute. Not Chad Dylan Cooper cute. Chad's not cute. I have no idea what Sonny sees in that guy. Although, they do look alike…If I didn't have Joel, Chase'd be on my 'Guys to get' list that Ashley made for me. Well, I stole hers and read it. Who knew she likes Trace Cyrus?_

HEY! THAT WAS PRIVATE!

…_I think Joel's cheating on me with the skank waitress I was talking about…I hope he doesn't for his own sake. I can break his ribcage if I want to._

Okay. Enough for today. Tomorrow I'm gonna plan Operation: Hook Amanda Up With Chase. Or maybe I could plan it right now. Hmmm…Now.

A=Watch a scary movie

B=Have a karaoke night (I'm gonna make everyone force them to sing a love song dedicated to "someone special")

C=Have someone make the other guest star on their show

D=Lock them both in Chase's dressing room

DONE! All of them are NOT related to Amanda's ideas so HAH! Who's the genius now, Amanda?


	3. Breathtakingly annoying

The Cooper Couples

AMANDA'S POV

Man, these shoes are killing me. Do all pretty shoes hurt? Darn it that Ashley made me go to this STUPID event with this even STUPIDER guy. Oh well. At least I get to rub it in Joel's overly plastic face that I got myself a date. Yeah, that's right. A DATE. WITH CHASE. Man, that sounds so wrong.

"AMANDA!"

"WHAT?"

"I wanted to see your reaction if I randomly screamed your name."

"Uh, why?"

"To annoy you." Stupid Chase.

"Yeah. You completed that mission, dumb-ass."

"With flying colors. Man, I'm awesome. I'm good looking AND smart. No wonder you love me." Wait. WHAT? HOW'D THE HELL HE KNOW? I mean, psh. I don't love him…

"Psh, I don't love you."

"Deeenial."

"Says the dude who won't admit that your parents like Chad better."

"THEY DO NOT!"

"Deeenial."

"Shut up, Munroe."

"No, you shut up, Cooper!"

"NO, YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

What? When'd Tawni get here? I looked around. Turns out EVERYONE was here. Whoops.

"Okay. Which movie do you wanna watch?" That Ferguson guy asked me.

"Hmmm…The Proposal."

"Too bad. We're watching…THE NIGHT OF DEATH!" Suddenly, thunder crashed. Weird. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTS?

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! THE LIGHTS!"

"Shut up, Amanda. Sonny turned off the lights."

"…BOO!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! CHASE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to scare the crap out of you."

"Well, good luck. Don't expect me to be scared anytime soon."

1 hour later…

"AAAHHHHH! GET AWAY! THAT DUDE'S PSYCHO! SONNY! TURN IT OFF!"

"Amanda, that's just an advertisement for a barber shop…"

"It is? Then why is that guy holding a razor?"

"Uh, barber shop? Scissors? Hair? Duh."

I looked around. Turns out I was hugging Chase and he was smirking and…blushing? Knew he couldn't resist me. Oh, wait. I'm the one clutching him real tight. I must be suffocating him…I'll just stay here for a minute or two…

"Munroe…can't breathe…"

"I'm breathtaking, aren't I? Yeah, I have that effect on people."

"Seriously…can't breathe."

I got off him and blushed a bit. Good thing it's dark in here. Why did it turn cold?

ASHLEY'S POV

Plan A: Almost success


	4. Fake gags

The Cooper Couples

AMANDA'S POV

"Alright! KARAOKE!" Jeez, Alicia. Scream louder! They didn't hear you in Knud Rasmussens Land! Yeah, I know Greenland.

"The first singer is…" I blocked out Alicia. Who cares anyway?

I was listening to my iPod when someone went up the stage. It was…Chase? Ugh. I don't wanna hear his moose call right now...Wait. I do! No, not because I like him or anything, psh. I just wanna…post this on YouTube! Yeah!

"Now, Chase, who do you dedicate this to? Has to be a love song, though."

"Uhhh…"

"How 'bout your date, dude?" Chad whispered. Nor really whispered, most like a lame attempt to say it quietly. I'M NOT DEAF, COOPER!

"Fine. This is for…A-Amanda…"

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
(add the whos here)

A thousand angels dance around you  
(and the whos here)  
I am complete now that I've found you  
(and the whos here)

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
(and the whos here)

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
_

…Wow. Who wouldda thought he could sing so…good? *Insert lovestruck, girly sigh here*

"Now, Sonny and Chad!" Oh, great. Another love song. Damn, I wish I never fall in love

_Like you're not already._

Shut up. I hate you right now.

_Like you could hate yourself._

…Yeah. You're right. I'm too awesome. I just hate my conscience.

_Who doesn't?_

"Who? Us?" I guess they never really planned this.

"No. Santa Claus and Rudolph. GO!"

"Sheesh, fine, fine. Sonny, what's up with your sister?"

"She's always like that. A least you don't have to live with her."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!"

They started to sing "Lucky". Saw it coming.

_Do you hear me?  
Talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my, baby I'm trying_

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Oohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I will

I'm Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Oohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh  


They sound good together. No one bothered asking who it's dedicated to. It was obvious it was for each other like d'oh!

"AMANDA! I SAID IT WAS YOUR TURN!"

"Huh?" Real smart, Munroe…

"YOUR TURN!"

"SHEESH! DON'T GET YOUR TAMPONS IN A BUNDLE!"

Which song? Which song? Hmm…I'll just take my sweet time contemplating.

Fine…Stuck like glue.

_MMMM better...MMMM better...  
Absolutely no one that knows me better  
No one that can make me feel sooo goooood  
How did we stay so long together?  
When everybody, everybody said we never would  
And just when I, I start to think they're right  
That love has died..._

[Chorus:]  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Some days I don't feel like trying  
Some days you know I wanna just give up  
When it doesn't matter who's right, thought about it all night  
Had enough  
You give me that look  
"I'm sorry baby let's make up"  
You do that thing that makes me laugh  
And just like that...

[Chorus:]  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue

Whutooo Whutoo

You almost stay out, too stuck together from the ATL  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Feeling kinda sick?  
Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick

I say  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Whatcha gonna do with that?  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Come on over here with that  
Sugar sticky sweet stuff  
Come on give me that stuff  
Everybody wants some  
Melodies that get stuck

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo  
Whuthoo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do  
I said

[Chorus:]  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo  
I'm stuck on you

Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue

There you go. Hopefully it was amazing enough to make them forget to ask me-

"Who's it for?"

…Damn. So close.

"Uhhh…Ch-Chase…?"

"Ooh! Looks like there are lovebirds here!"

Think Amanda, think. FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE! Oh, I know!

"Gag! Gag! It think I'm gonna-"

Then I ran to the bathroom, pretended to gag, went out grabbed my stuff, said bye and left. This musta been what Sonny did…THAT LITTLE RAT! I KNEW IT WAS FAKE!


	5. Kissy kissies on the Falls

Catch me if you can

AMANDA'S POV

Damn Marshall. Damn Ashley. Damn Chase. DAMN IT!

Okay, you're probably all thinking _"This chick's psycho. What's she grumbling about?"_. Well, I'm grumblin' about how Marshall FORCED me to guest star in this DUMB show with even DUMBER people! How stupid is that? I never even starred in So Random!

"AMANDA MUNROE! PLEASE REPORT ON SET IMMEDIATELY!" The director dude shouted.

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE NOT MY FREAKING BOSS!"

"I AM NOW! NOW GET OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Dumb maniac. This is practically child abuse. First he makes me come over here before noon and now this! THIS IS AGAINST THE LAW!

I walked over to the set. Seriously? This stuff doesn't happen in real life! A guy finds out he has a half-brother that wants to take his waterfalls, falls in love with a "poor" girl but the girl is fighting with the guy's ex-girlfriend who makes bottles for the water and is still in love with him even though she used him and…a guy robs a bank.

I think the writers are monkeys.

"Amanda, you have to wear this." A girl said, holding up a blouse, a tie, a sweater and a…miniskirt. Crap.

I changed into the revealing clothes (but I put in some white tights) and found some perverts staring at me. I screamed at them. I screamed at Chase the most.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME, YOU PERVERTED PIGS!" which made more people to look at me.

I saw the most cliché, stereotype-y scene here. I liked it better when Grant guest-starred…he was funny.

"But…Claire, I love you!" Joshua / Chase told me / Claire.

"Joshua, we cannot be together. I love…Devon!"

"What about me? You'll learn to love me. Please!" 

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm sorry!"

"Don't. I still love you…"

…Oh, God.

"MUNROE! YOUR LINE!" Oh, yeah. Oops.

"But I don't love you, Joshua…Goodbye." And I walked out.

But Chase / Joshua ran after me / Claire and…uh…kissed me…

ASHLEY'S POV

I watched the two kiss…YEAH!

Plan C: SUCCESSSSSSSS!


	6. Love, Amanda Munroe

The Cooper Couples

AMANDA'S POV

…Whoa. Dazed, confused and lovestruck. That's me. Never thought I'd say that…Hey, is that Ashley?

"CUT! PERFECT! Let's just do that I couple more times…"

I ignored the director dude and ran over to the plastic tree.

"AHAH! Gotcha, you spy!"

"Oh, Amanda…uh…you found me…You see, I-"

"AMANDA GET BACK TO THE SET!"

Ugh. That guy.

We did the scene seven times. SEVEN KISSES! Darn that dumb director. I turned my brain off a few hours ago when I turned on the TV.

"Hey, Amanda, Isabelle wants you on set." Gee, thanks for knocking, Chase.

"Who?"

"Isabelle. The director."

"That dude's a _girl_?"

"No. She's a monkey."

"Well, she sure looks like one."

"Whatever. Just go to the set." He said and strutted over to the door. Yes, strutted.

"Uh…Amanda, can your door be locked from the outside?"

"How would I know? I came here three hours ago."

"Well, it does."

Locked in. Locked in? Locked in! I'M LOCKED IN! Wait. I'm locked in with Chase…That's not so bad…Wait. YES IT IS!

"WHAT?" See, I _can _act.

"Gah! This is your fault!" He said, pointing at me. Yeah right. I whipped out my compact mirror and pointed it at him.

"Aww, Chase. Don't blame yourself even though it is YOUR FAULT!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NOT!"

"IT IS!"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"GO OUT WITH ME!" What? As soon as those lips barfed out those words, they were covered with Chase's hands.

"Uh…What?"

"Uh…I mean…uh…What I said was…I got nothing. Go out with me. Please."

"Umm…Sure…?" Came out more like a question but, whatever. He ran over to me and I got my first kiss. Seems like I got my first fake kiss and real kiss from Chase.

When we broke off the kiss (Our kiss. Mine and Chase's. Man, that sounds so wrong but seems SO RIGHT!), We heard cheering from behind the door.

I opened the door and the crowd froze. That was funny cuz Ashley was doing a victory dance. A VICTORY DANCE?

"Lemme guess. Y'all set this up."

"…Psh. No." Sonny, you're a terrible liar. Good luck lying to Chad if you say that you didn't date Zac once.

"Really? You're lying right before I'm gonna thank you? That's just crazy." I laughed and they hugged me.

"HEY! Forgot 'bout me, Amanda?"

"Hey, Chase. Wait just a sec, guys."

"Have fun…" Alicia, you're a pervert.

We walked off and he asked me to be his girlfriend. Eep! Best. Day. Ever. Ashley, I know you're reading this. Mom wants you to buy some eggs.

Love,

AMANDA MUNROE

* * *

That's it. The end. Awww, I'll miss this story and Amanda :( Don't worry, I'll make more stories and maybe Amanda'll be the main character, of course there'll be Channy :) Love you guys!

~Gabby

PS. This was Amanda's diary, just so you guys know :)


End file.
